Toujours comme ça
by Laemia
Summary: Il est tard. T'es fatigué et t'as envie de dormir. T'es crevé et t'es déprimé. Tu sais que ce foutu portable ne sonnera pas. Mais t'attends, comme toujours. VanVen


**Disclaimer: Pas à moi, ni rien, tout ça...**

**Pairing: VanVen**

**Genre: Romance (on peut dire ça comme ça); angst**

* * *

Il est tard. T'es fatigué et t'as envie de dormir. T'es crevé et t'es déprimé. Ce serait une bonne idée d'aller te coucher, franchement. En plus, le manque de sommeil, c'est pas vraiment bon pour le moral. Tu devrais le savoir, Ventus, depuis le temps. Depuis le temps que tu fais ça, que tu manques de sommeil à cause de conneries et que t'as des cernes immenses en dessous des yeux. Tu ressembles à un zombie, Ventus. Tu le sais, tu le sais très bien, et tu voudrais pouvoir aller dans ton lit, t'allonger, fermer les yeux et oublier tout ça.

Mais t'attends.

Tu es dans ton salon, tout seul, dans le noir, avec la télé pour te tenir compagnie, et tu regardes connement ton téléphone en attendant qu'il se décide à sonner. Et t'attends. Tu sais pas très bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

Y'a rien à la télé, ce soir, et de temps à autres il t'arrive de zapper. Parce que le programme finit par t'insupporter d'une façon ou d'une autre – le jeu des acteurs, le scénario, le doublage français tout pourri – et tu finis par passer à la chaîne suivante, machinalement. Tu regardes même pas vraiment. Tu préfères baisser les yeux vers ton portable, là, sur la table basse. T'ose même pas le toucher, comme s'il était dangereux. Toxique. Tu te ronges les ongles, tu stresses un peu.

T'as l'impression d'étouffer. Peut-être que tu vas faire une crise d'angoisse. Quoique, tu sais pas quels sont les symptômes exacts. Et puis non. Tu te fais des idées, comme d'habitude. On t'a toujours dit que tu stressais pour rien, donc maintenant, quand tu stresses, tu te dis que c'est rien. Que le problème, c'est toi. Mais tu commences à avoir des doutes.

Il ne sonnera pas. Tu sais bien que ce foutu portable ne sonnera pas. Qu'il ne t'appellera pas, encore ce soir. Il t'appelle quand il a besoin de toi, c'est tout. Et toi, toi, comme un abruti, tu réponds toujours dès la première sonnerie. Tu réponds toujours présent quand il veut te voir, tu te dépêches pour pas le faire attendre. Et aussi parce que t'as envie de voir, qu'il te manque.

T'oses jamais l'appeler de ton propre chef. Avant, ouais, mais t'as fini par te lasser. Il ne répond que rarement. Même aux messages. Ou bien deux heures plus tard. Tu devrais le faire attendre, une fois, pour qu'il voie ce que ça fait. Mais t'as pas le courage. T'es un faible, Ventus. Mais en amour, qui ne l'est pas, hein ?

C'est malsain, tout ça. Ou pas. Peut-être que c'est juste toi qui es trop collant. Ou qui te sens abandonné trop facilement. Puis, tu savais qu'il était pas du genre à s'attacher, que c'était un mec qui faisait un petit peu ce qu'il voulait. Même s'il t'a dit être amoureux de toi, t'aurais dû te méfier. Mais quand même, quand même...

T'es au bord de la crise de nerfs, parfois. Tu pensais pas, avant, que quelqu'un puisse te faire cet effet-là. Même dans tes pires cauchemars, t'imaginais pas. Et pourtant... Pourtant, dès qu'il est là, qu'il se pointe devant ta porte à l'improviste, avec son sourire arrogant comme s'il se prenait pas pour de la merde, t'es content de le voir. Et tu pardonnes tout. Tu pardonnes le silence et les appels manqués et les messages auxquels il n'a pas répondu – t'as reçu les accusés de réception, pourtant. T'oublies tes angoisses, parce que t'as l'impression qu'il t'aime.

Mais là, il est loin, tu sais pas trop où, et tu te mets à douter. Et s'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre, pendant que toi tu te bouffes les ongles jusqu'au sang dans ton salon noir ? Ou alors, il veut juste pas te parler. Parce que tu le soûles. Parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que, finalement, il s'était trompé et qu'il voulait pas de toi. Parce que t'es un gamin qui parle trop et qu'il a autre chose à faire que de t'écouter lui raconter ta vie. Tu le sais, que c'est pas très intéressant. Mais tu sais pas quoi dire d'autre et t'as envie d'entendre le son de sa voix.

T'en as mal au ventre. T'es fatigué, certes, mais tu sais que tu pourrais même pas dormir si t'essayais. Tu lui en veux, de te faire souffrir comme ça, mais tu te dis que c'est pas tout à fait sa faute non plus. Et en plus, t'es ridicule, à te morfondre comme ça. S'il te voyait...

Il s'appelle Vanitas. Vous avez autant de points communs que de différences et tu t'es vite attaché à lui. Tu t'es dis que ça pourrait coller, entre vous. Y'avait pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement, si ? Tu le savais, qu'il avait un passé sentimental pas très glorieux. Il te l'avait dit, qu'il avait fait des trucs pas très cool. Mais tu pensais que, puisqu'il te l'avait dit, t'avais rien à craindre.

Mais il est comme ça. Tu sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans sa tête, au fond. Tu pensais bien le connaître, mais non. Au fond, on peut jamais vraiment connaître les gens, hein? Surtout un mec comme lui, putain... Il est inconstant. Beaucoup trop. Et tu flippes qu'un jour il te donne plus du tout de nouvelles, qu'il déménage à l'autre bout du pays et que t'entendes plus jamais parler de lui.

Tu sais même pas pourquoi t'en es tombé amoureux. Peut-être la manière qu'il a de prononcer ton prénom en entier alors que tout le monde t'appelle Ven, ou le fait que lui aussi il mange son Nesquik à la petite cuillère, ou bien ses yeux, ou tu sais pas trop en fait. Comme d'hab', tu choisis toujours les mauvaises personnes. Si ça tenait qu'à toi, ça ferait longtemps que t'aurais mis en veille ce putain de cœur. Les sentiments, t'en voulais pas. Pas comme ça. Mais bon, il t'écoute jamais, ce foutu organe. Ca écoute personne, un cœur. C'est bon qu'à souffrir.

Le pire ? Tu pourrais être heureux, si tu le voulais. Si t'arrêtais de te poser des questions, tout le temps. De penser à lui, tout le temps. Mais tu peux pas te contenter de ce que t'as, hein ? Tu peux pas juste être bien quand il est là, et être tout aussi bien quand il est pas là ? C'est pourtant simple, en théorie, non ? En théorie seulement, ouais.

Et bordel, non, tu vas pas pleurer, là, quand même ? Putain, non, retiens ces foutues larmes. Tu t'étais juré, pourtant, de plus jamais pleurer pour quelqu'un qui ne saurait même pas qu'il te fait du mal. Si ça se trouve, en ce moment-même, il est en train de rire, sans penser le moins du monde à toi. C'est pas juste, hein, Ven ? C'est pas juste.

Des fois, tu te dis que tu devrais lui en parler. Lui dire que son comportement te blesse. Mais encore une fois, t'as peur. Parce que si ça se trouve, il s'en rend même pas compte. Tu veux pas le faire culpabiliser pour rien. Quoique, Vanitas, il culpabilise jamais. Il se moquerait de toi, éventuellement. Ou alors il dirait que toi non plus, de toute façon, t'appelles pas. Mais toi, t'as peur de le déranger, à force, vu qu'il te répond jamais.

Arrête de pleurer, Ventus. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Sans déconner, arrête. Tu peux pas pleurer pour quelqu'un qui prend même pas de tes nouvelles. C'est pas juste, parce que lui s'en fout et toi non. Tu le sais, que c'est pas juste.

T'entend sonner, tout d'un coup. Tu sursautes. C'était pas le téléphone. La porte. Merde alors, tu vois ce que ça apporte de pleurnicher ! T'essuies vite fait tes larmes en espérant que t'as pas trop une tête de cadavre et tu vas ouvrir.

Et il est là, devant ton nez, avec son sourire en coin insupportable. D'un coup, t'as comme un poids qui disparaît de ton cœur. C'est toujours comme ça.

« Salut, qu'il fait avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Je pensais que tu dormais, vu que les lumières étaient éteintes, mais j'avais envie de te voir.

-Oh. Non, je dormais pas, mais... Entre. »

Il obéit et s'installe d'office sur ton canapé. Il donne toujours l'impression d'être comme chez soi partout où il va. T'as quand même envie de lui faire un reproche, même si t'es content de le voir. Parce que ça peut pas durer comme ça, si ? Tu lui sors, mine de rien, sur un ton vaguement accusateur :

« Ca fait longtemps que t'es pas passé. »

C'est tout ce que tu peux dire. T'as jamais été très fort, pour dire les choses aux gens. Surtout quand t'as peur de les perdre.

Il te regarde même pas, pose distraitement son regard sur la télé et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

« Ouais, pardon. J'voulais t'appeler, mais j'étais super occupé. Tu m'en veux ? »

Tu t'installes à côté de lui et tu souris.

« Non. »

T'es même pas en train de mentir. T'arrive juste pas à lui en vouloir. Il a ses raisons, après tout. C'est de ta faute si tu t'accroches trop à lui. Et de toute façon, pour le moment, il est là, non ? Tout va bien, alors. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte et que ça n'aille plus.

Mais pour l'instant, tout va bien.


End file.
